Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a device for a towed roping dummy shock absorption apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a device that reacts to applied pressure and forces on a roping dummy as it is towed and roped.
Background Information
Roping cattle from horseback is a historical process that many recognize. Branding and doctoring the cattle necessitated that cowboys capture the animals, and early ranches where this process completed without the benefit or aid or pens and specialized shoots necessitated a very specific skill of the cowboys, as well as necessitating specialized equipment. Part of this specialized equipment included development of the western saddle. These skills and equipment in practice in many places yet today.
Many people are also familiar with the transition that was made of the various roping styles to rodeo events. One of the roping styles that found its way to the rodeo arena, and continues to grow in popularity, is the sport of team roping. Team roping, as its name implies, is an event that is completed by two ropers. The first roper, called the header, ropes the animals first and either ropes the animal around the neck or, more preferably, around the horns. The second roper, called the healer, waits for the header to slow the animal and turn the animal at an approximate 90-degree angle before roping the animal's hind legs.
In a typical rodeo run, the steer is placed in a starting gate called a shoot. Behind the shoot is a three-sided area called the box in which the header and healer start on their horses. Traditionally, the header and healer were in a double-box to the rear and on the right side of the steer. However, in the last few decades, it has become most common that the header starts in a box to the rear and on the left side of the steer, while the healer starts in a box to the rear and on the right side of the steer. The header calls for the steer to be released by nodding his head or otherwise indicating his readiness. The steer is given a designated head start, called a score, and the ropers (or at least the header) are required to wait in the box until the steer reaches a certain point, at which time they can leave the box in pursuit of the steer.
Once the ropers leave the box, their horses chase the steer an attempt to close the distance between the animals. As the header gets closer to the steer, he generally attempts to arrive to the rear of the animal close enough to rope it and slightly to its left. Meanwhile, the healer rates his horse back and to the right of the steer such that he is ready to close the gap after the header ropes, but also he can attempt to help keep the steer from ducking to the right.
Once the roper has gotten close enough to the steer to rope, he ropes the steer around the horns or neck and pulls his slack to tighten the loop around the steer's horns. He then takes a couple of wraps around his saddle horn with the free end of the rope (the “dally”) so that the steer is effectively attached by the rope to the saddle of the horse and rider. The header then signals his horse to slow which also slows the steer slightly. Then he turns his head horse off to the left at approximately a 90-degree angle such that the steer is then pulled to the left as well. Once the steer changes directions, the healer is then allowed to take his throw at the heels of the steer. He attempts to rope both hind feet, although roping one hind foot is a legal catch as well, albeit one with a penalty. Once the healer ropes the hind feet, he dallies his rope as well and stops his horse. The header continues until he takes the slack out of his rope, and then turns his horse to face the steer, leaving the steer immobilized between the two horses.
The western saddle was traditionally, and is still, used on working horses on cattle ranches throughout the United States, particularly in the west. They are the “cowboy” saddles familiar to movie viewers and rodeo fans. The western saddle is characterized as allowing great freedom of movement to the horse, and security to the rider and strong control of the horse. One extremely functional item is virtually always identified with the western saddle—the saddle “horn.”
As is evident from the description of team roping above, the saddle horn is integral to roping cattle, whether it is in team roping as described above, or in branding, doctoring, tie-down calf roping, or other instances in which an animal is roped and snubbed to the roper's saddle. The saddle horn allows cowboys to control cattle by use of a rope around the neck, horns, or legs of the animal, tied or dallied around the horn. A “dally” is the term for when the rope is wrapped around the horn, without a knot, to cinch the bovine to the saddle. The free end of the rope is wrapped around the horn and held by the cowboy.
As in any sport, practice is a big part of learning and perfecting a roper's abilities. Practicing in a “live” situation—roping steers from horseback in a rodeo arena—is generally considered the best type of practice. However, for a variety of reasons various types of mechanical aids have been developed. One of the most popular is a roping “dummy.” Many variations of roping dummies have been developed. One of these types is a towed dummy. Generally, a towed dummy is pulled by a motorized vehicle, such as an ATV, tractor, or the like, although they can also be towed by a horse or other towing vehicle.
Towed roping dummies are designed to more accurately duplicate a live roping run than a stationary dummy, but providing a controlled environment for horse training and roping practice. Because the dummy may be towed at a desired speed, the run may be tailored to the skill or desire of the individual roper or horse. It also allows the roper to practice in a more controlled environment and complete multiple realistic practice runs without using live cattle.
The towed dummy allows the roper to follow the dummy on his or her horse at a given speed, rope the heels of the dummy, then stop the horse. The forward motion of the dummy applies tightening pressure on the dummy and resistance to the horse until the towing vehicle stops, just as in a live run. However, unlike a live run, the power of the towing vehicle and the inelastic nature of the mechanical devices (towing vehicle and dummy) tend to exert a strong pull on the horse as it stops. Further, in order to mimic a live roping run, the towing vehicle will generally drive in an arc or “L” shaped pattern. This turn causes jolts and jerks on the dummy rather than a smooth, more life-like team roping run.